


Red Special

by JessiDWalton, lion_62



Series: Alpha/Omega - Maylor [5]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Again, Alpha!Brian, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Brian May - Freeform, Brian is best boi, Brian just wants to shower Roger in love and kisses, Especially Brian, First Date, Fluff, Freddie Mercury - Freeform, Freddie is also best boi for putting up with Roger's shit, Get's a little steamy ;), M/M, Maylor - Freeform, Naming of the Red Special, Omega!Freddie, Omega!Roger, Queen - Freeform, Roger Taylor - Freeform, Roger is such a little slut, Scenting, Some lustful thoughts and thinking, but not smut, but we all love him, nothing too sinful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 11:02:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16932063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessiDWalton/pseuds/JessiDWalton, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lion_62/pseuds/lion_62
Summary: Roger and Brian go on their first date together. Is their relationship moving too fast or do they just know what they want? Only the future will tell.





	Red Special

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the next part to our Alpha/Omega Maylor series!  
> This is focused on their first date and showing how close they are already (Having been friends for a good year before this anyway). There is a steamy moment, but it's nothing too extreme!  
> We both hope you enjoy!!<3

 

Roger stared at himself in the mirror and made a face of disgust. Turning to the side, he sighed.

 

“Think this is too plain? I don't want to seem like I'm not trying…” The omega thought out loud before looking back at the older man on his bed.

 

Freddie sighed dramatically and rolled his eyes.

 

“Roger. If you change your outfit one more goddamn time, I'm gonna slap the fuck out of you. You like great. It's just Brian. You could look like a hobo to the rest of the world and Brian would still think you're the most beautiful person in the world.” The older omega huffed out. He personally thought Roger looked very _delectable._ The blonde always had a sense of style. He wore black jeans that weren't overly tight, but hugged his legs, and ass, in _all_ the right places. A long sleeve tan shirt that had a knitted texture to it and hung loosely to his thin body. His dark brow coat was slung over the bed.

 

“Yeah, but….” Roger bit his lip nervously. He hated that his lips were bruised from biting them so much in the past week…. He really needed to break himself of that habit….

 

“No more! You're fine! You look amazing!” Freddie snaps before they hear a knock at the front door. “You can't change now! He's here!!” The older man practically bounces off the bed and runs out the bedroom door.

 

Brian stood in front of Roger's door, flowers in hand, feeling nervous. He looked at the flowers he had been debating on for an hour, _Roger will hate these,_ he thought to himself and tossed the plant up the stairs to the next balcony.

 

Freddie opened the door, an annoyed smile on his face. “Oh thank _heavens_ your here, I'm about to kill him.” The frontman whispered letting Brian in. “You look nice.” Brian gave a thankful smile. He wore dark jeans that were hugging his thighs, which he thought was his best feature, and his large cock. His shirt was a deep red that showed the top of his chest.

 

“Thanks, mate.” Brian smiled. The alpha looked down the hall when he heard footsteps. His mouth watered when he saw the man, he now regretted wearing such tight pants. “R-Roger you look…” He shook his head letting his eyes slowly go over his omega.

 

The omega blushed softly at the unspoken compliment. He averted his eyes shyly. His eyelashes fluttering against his pale cheeks. He _almost_ bit his lip, but fought the urge.

 

“I… thank you… You look dashing…” He smiled softly, still avoiding any and all eye contact. “O-oh. Should I put a scent blocker on or….?” His blue eyes slowly lifted up to meet Brian's gaze. This time he couldn't stop himself from biting his lower lip…

 

“No!” Brian said in a rush, before taking a deep breath of that sugary scent. “No, you're perfect. You look and smell perfect. Are you ready?” The omega nodded and took his arm that he offered.

 

Together they made their way to the restaurant Brian had picked, knowing Roger like Italian food. The alpha pulled out the omegas chair for him, trying his hardest to be exactly what the omega needed.

 

“So your song got put on the B side?” Brian asked slightly nervous. “How did Freddie agree to that?”

 

Roger instantly blushes and looks down at the silverware, thinking back to yesterday and how he ever so _childishly_ locked himself into a cupboard. Refusing to come out until Freddie suggested putting his song on the B side….. He knew Brian wouldn’t be the least bit surprised by his behaviour, but still…

 

“Um… Would you believe me if I told you Freddie just came around and ended up _really_ liking my song?” He laughs nervously as his eyes gaze back up to Brian. The alpha just arches an eyebrow like ‘ _Uh, yeah right_ ’. Clicking his tongue, Roger looks down. “IlockedmyselfinacupboardandonlycameoutwhenFreddieagreedtoputmysongontheBside.” He quickly said in one fluid breath, hoping Brian wasn’t able to catch everything he said. The older man was silent before bursting out in laughter, making the omega pout. But as Brian laughed, Roger found himself laughing too.

 

“I'm just surprised Freddie didn't break the door down with an axe to get you out!” Brian laughed holding his stomach. “I am glad your song was picked, it's the only one that could compete with Bohemian Rhapsody.” Brain said truthfully. The waiter came to their table and took their orders.

 

“That’s not true… It was only picked out of a bribe to get me out… My song really isn’t that good. All three of you told me so.” Roger shrugs slightly before looking around at the decor of the Italian restaurant.

 

“Rog, I never said anything against your song. You started yelling at me before I could.” Brian chuckled. “And it is the only song that could, can you imagine if You're My Best Friend was put on the B side? It would have been a joke. A strong song needs another strong song.”

 

“...John said he didn’t think it was strong enough. But it’s fine. What’s done is done, I guess.” The omega smiles softly. Not wanting to argue to the alpha on how much he regretted his song to be chosen  because of his personal self-hatred. “Anyway… Off that subject… I’m glad you were able to find something to eat here. I know it can be hard to find vegetarian dishes in some places…” He comments. The alpha had never verbally said he was a vegetarian, but Roger had picked up on it not too long ago… The blonde, like 80% of the world, never understood how people could _not_ eat meat, but since it was Brian he decided that he would let this one thing slide… After all, it was his choice. Even if Roger thought it was stupid.

 

“You noticed.” Brian sighed, affection filling his soul. “And a simple noodle and sauce dish works fine.” He shrugged his fingers itching to reach for Roger's hand on the table. He let his eyes linger on the digits, resting his own hand a few inches away. “Do you think we will be going back to Japan this next tour? Or more likely England?” He asked, his eyes back on those blue eyes.

 

Roger’s blue eyes flicker down to the hand that was inching toward his own and smiled softly. Without any hesitation, he picked his hand up and rested on top of the alpha’s much bigger hand. His body visibly relaxed as the heat radiated from Brian.

 

“I really liked touring both Japan and America, but it would be nice to tour England and a little bit of Europe.” He comments truthfully. “Clare has been dying to see one of our performances, but since we’ve been on tour far away she hasn’t had the chance.”

 

“You just want to tour here because it won’t be as cold.” Brian smiled, earning a glare from the omega. “Don’t worry, I'll be your personal hearted now.” A blush formed under those blue eyes, making the alpha fill with happiness. “You should bring Clare to the studio. I still haven't met her… I honestly don't know much about your past. In that sense, you seem to be quieter than Deacy. Tell me about it Rog, I want to know everything. Why did you want to become a dentist, or why play the drums and guitar, tell me everything.” Brian turned his hand palm up, tangled their fingers together and began softly rubbing the skin of the omega with his thumb.

 

The omega tensed up at the thought of Brian finding out _too much_ of his past and if he were to meet Clare, he knows very well that he would find out _a lot_. His sister hated his past boyfriends and didn’t trust anyone near him. Often threatening them and trying to scare them away… Not that he blamed her… His past relationships were…. Shaking his head, Roger focused on the questions at hand.

 

“Um… I started to become a dentist because of my father…” He started, instantly feeling his mood shift further down. He didn’t _hate_ his father, but they didn’t have the best relationship… especially after he joined the band… “I started playing music because it was just something that made me super happy when I was younger. When I heard music… It just-... God….” He smiled softly. “It still makes me feel like I’m cloud 9 when I hear certain songs. And when I play… It’s true ecstasy… Although, I’m sure you know the feeling. But I had _begged_ my parents to let me learn something. I learned the guitar first, but I felt a strange connection to the drums and switched to those instead.” Roger finished with a small content sigh.

 

“I know you can play the guitar, but watching you play the drums is like watching someone in complete bliss. You can tell you love it, and I could watch you play all day, every day.” Brian hummed, noticing the tension in the omega. “And a dentist, I'm glad you didn’t go into that and came to the band instead. But it's good to know when _we_ have kids you'll be able to check them out.” Brian froze in horror at what he had just said. “I mean- mean if we have-- if you want to, I don’t- kids are always- I love kids but-”

 

“Brian!” Roger giggles, giving the alphas hand a small squeeze. A small blush on his cheeks. “I-it’s fine… I understand where you’re coming from. But I actually gave up on trying to become a dentist. I switched to Biology the semester I joined the band. And plus, it’s not too impressive. Not like getting a PhD in astrophysics or anything.” He smiles, feeling a strange sense of pride for _his_ alpha. He wasn’t a _doctor_ yet, but he was working very hard. Roger knew that when he got time, Brian would indeed finish his schooling. The omega hoped to finish too. “Speaking of astrophysics, tell me about how you got into that? Tell me about you!”

 

“The space race.” Brian shrugged, he felt excited to be able to talk about something he loved to the person he loved. “When everyone was fighting to be the first one on the moon when we were kids. I wanted to be an astronaut, but the thought of dying on the way up scared me. So astrophysics. I also love how complex everything is up there, all the different partials and energies.” Brian grinned. “If I could-”

 

He was cut off by the waiter bringing their food. They both took a few minutes to begin eating, the alpha watched hungrily as roger stuck a fork in his pretty mouth. Clearing his throat Brian looked away, thinking of the time he saw Deacy naked to calm himself.

 

“If I could, Rog.” He began again. “I'd take you into space and tell you about everything. I’d find a star and name it after you. We would see different nebulas and explore the cosmos together. You're the only person I have wanted to show the universe to.”

 

Roger felt his heart skip _multiple_ beats as he stared up at the alpha. He hadn’t even noticed his fork lowered to the plate. It was suddenly kind of hard for him to breathe as the urge to kiss Brian flooded his mind. Though he knew that was no way to act in such a public place. Biting his lip, he looked down to his plate.

 

“I would love to see the universe with you, Brian…” He speaks softly, shifting shyly in his chair. “No one has ever said something so… so…” Roger laughed softly and shook his head. “That was just a very _Brian_ thing to say, I can’t even put it into words.” He giggles as he looks back into those gentle eyes. “But I would love to hear and learn more… Please? Would you tell me more about space?” The omega pleaded sweetly with big doe eyes, biting his smiling lip. Personally, Roger hadn’t ever been too interested in space, but the way Brian lit up when he spoke and the way he explained things made the younger man want to listen to him go on and on about the universe. He was more than willing to learn if Brian was the one teaching him…

 

“Tell me to stop if you get bored.” Brian breathed before going into detail about different things. About why the big bang happened, and the colors were from different materials. How we were just a small part in such a big picture. He tried to be as colorful and exciting as he could to keep Roger's attention. Soon the alpha noticed their plates were cleaned away, Roger had his head propped on his hand a gentle smile on his lips. The omega hand let go of his hand and was now tracing the lines, bones, and ligaments. Brian blushed as he noticed he had talked their whole time while eating. “Oh sor-sorry.” He stuttered feeling like his hair had turned red with embarrassment.

 

Roger let out a dreamy sigh as he shook his head.

  
“Sorry for what? I loved every bit of it. I’d love to continue this conversation if maybe you’d like to go back to my place for a cup of coffee?” He asked eagerly, only realizing he sounded a bit _too_ eager after hearing his own words. “U-unless that’d be too much for a first date? No-not that I meant anything by that! I really just meant coffee, bu-but If we-... I…… I sounded like a huge slut just now, didn’t I?” Roger buried his face in his hands.

 

_I was doing so well… Way to go and open your mouth, Roggie boy._ He thinks bitterly to himself. He didn’t mean to sound like he was _expecting_ anything more on their first date, but it sure as hell came out that way… _Brian must think I’m such an easy fuck!... Well… He really wouldn’t be wrong…_ Memories of past relations flooded into his mind. Of men that he had taken back to his room _in front_ of Brian…

 

“Fuck- I’m sorry, Brian. Can we… Could you just forget I said anything?” He mumbles, silently hoping the older man wouldn’t pay any mind to his babbling.

 

“Rog is okay.” Brian soothed taking his hand as they stood. “I was actually hoping you'd come back to mine for a movie? I got that popcorn you love from that market by the studio.” Brian admitted as they walked out of the restaurant. He stopped them once they were a few places away. “And Roger, I told you, you deserve to be treated like the special thing you are. You aren’t some easy shag to me, you're someone I want to take care of and spend the rest of my life with. But first we are friends, you don’t have to feel embarrassed are me.” Brian soothed again, his thumb caressing the drummers cheek. “Would you feel comfortable coming back to mine for a movie? I promise no funny business, I'm not going to use you like that.”

 

The blonde peeked up from his hands before fully lifting his face to Brian and nodding.

 

“I-I like that very much, Brian…” He whispers softly, a small smile forming on his lips. His fears slowly disappearing.

 

Brian smiled brightly down at his omega. He took the man's hand and together they walked to his flat. The alpha made the omega sit before grabbing the popcorn and starting the movie. Jaws had come out while they were on tour, and Roger had been talking about wanting to see it for months. With his fame Brian had gotten a copy of the movie early, just for Roger.

 

“I got Jaws for you.” He whispered as the movie began. Roger sat on the far side of the sofa, Brian wished he would move closer. But he didn't want to overstep by making the first move, wanting to let this be Roger's choice.

 

Of course, Roger decided to sit on the other side so he didn't come off too clingy, but he desperately wanted to closer to the alpha…. When he heard it was _Jaws_ his heart sped up. Not only because he wanted to see this movie _so_ badly, but because he might have a reason to cuddle up to the older man of he got scared…. Which was very possible. Roger _loved_ scary movies, but he got scared very...very easily…

 

Biting his lip, he tried to hide the smirk on his lips as the movie started. As the stupid teenagers made out on the beach, to the girl carelessly running into the dark waters. That deep _Ba-Dump!_ Made Roger’s heart stop. He’d be lying if he said he wasn't already scared… and highly rethinking any and all beach plans for the summer…

 

As the scene continued, Roger decided to jump at this early chance and shifted himself closer to Brian, making a small whimper. As the girl began to scream he darted to the alpha and hid his face in the nook of his neck. Not even 5 minutes into the movie and he was already able to cuddle him with a valid excuse…. This date was great in Roger’s mind. Though of course, the scene ended too soon and the omega began to slowly pull away from Brian as the more calm plot set in. Not wanting to linger too long in the warm touch…

 

Brian smiled happily when the omega cuddled close to him. When Roger began to pull away Brian faked a yawn lifting his arm over his head. He let his arm fall over the omegas shoulders, keeping him from moving. He felt Roger relax beside him, so he pulled the omega closer as he shifted further into the sofa. He began to run his fingers over the omegas arm, slowly working his way into those blond stands.

 

As interested as Roger was in the movie, he started to find it extremely difficult to keep his eyes open. With his full stomach, body surrounded by warmth, Brian’s calming scent and the way those hands felt against his arm and soon in his hair….. A small noise left the omega’s throat as he cuddled even closer to the taller man. Leaning his head on the broad shoulder and letting his eyes slip close… for… just a second….

 

Or maybe for the night… His eyes fluttered open and he was instantly blinded by the sunlight streaming into the… very unfamiliar bedroom. Groaning softly, Roger sat up as he came to terms with the fact that he completely fell asleep on his date… God, he was seem like some kind of loser!... Speaking of his date…

 

The omega looked around the room, but there was no sign of the older man. Biting his lip, he let his eyes scan around him. There were three book shelves filled to the brim with thick novels and texts, a writing desk that had many discarded papers and pencils, a closet, and of course the bed. He slowly let himself sink back into the warm bed and relaxed as he was surrounded by the alphas scent. Closing his eyes, he brought the blanket up to his face, inhaled deeply and laid there in complete and utter peace.

 

Brian made coffee quietly in the kitchen not wanting to wake the sleeping omega. His back was sore from sleeping in the sofa the night before. When Roger had fallen asleep against him, Brian had carried him to his bed, pulled off his shoes and tucked him in. He smiled as he remembered kissing the sleeping face for a few minutes.

 

The alpha put everything on a tea tray and walked to the bedroom. Roger had moved slightly since he had last checked on him. He set the tea try on the side table, looking back he saw blue eyes on him.

 

“Good morning sleepy head.” Brian smiled leaning down to kiss the nose that peeked over the blankets. “How'd you sleep?”

 

Roger blushed as he hoped the older man didn’t suspect that he literally stuffing his face in the blankets for more of the alphas scent. He decided if he played it off, maybe Brian would go along… He mustered up the best little yawn he could and threw the blankets from his face. Offering a sweet smile while he stretched out. Back slightly arching from the bed.

 

“Great, honestly…” He mutters softly before sitting up. His fingers running through his messy blonde hair as he gazes up at Brian. “Sorry I fell asleep… Some date, huh?” He laughs softly, biting his lip. Quickly, he stopped biting and silently scolded himself for the habit.

 

Brian's hand moved before thinking, his thumb laying softly on the chapped lip. “Stop that.” He whispered, his eyes following the movement of his thumb over that pretty pink lip. “I fell asleep right after you. I finally work up at 1 in the morning. You don't need to worry with me, Rog. Nothing you could do could ever make me stop loving you… except maybe if you cheated on me.” He muttered, his hazel eyes catching the blue ones before nodding to the side table. “I made you coffee.”

 

The omega felt a small pain in his heart at the thought of cheating on Brian. It’s something he’s done in the past that he most certainly wasn’t proud of at the moment. His eyes flickered to the side table and he nodded softly. Licking his lips instead of biting.

 

“Thank you. It honestly smells like heaven!” Roger didn’t know if he was talking about the coffee or Brian’s room, but he would play it off like he _meant_ the coffee…

 

Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, he took the hot cup into his hands and smiled up at the alpha before patting the spot beside him. “Come on, I don’t bite.” He said in a playful tone, while winking up to Brian. Trying not to giggle at the blush that spread on the older man’s cheeks before he sat beside Roger.

 

Brian sat softly, his mind flooded with the omegas scent. He took a deep breath through his nose, a sigh escaping his lips. “Rog?” He only got a small hum for the omega who was taking a drink of his coffee. “You can say no. Of course. But I want to ask something- or _do_ something. I know its- but i just want to try- and if you like you can try- but would it be okay-” Roger just stared at him, he could see the fear in the omegas eyes. “May I scent you?” He asked in a small voice.

 

The omega almost choked on his coffee as the words hit him and he stared at the alpha with wide blue eyes. A blush completely covering his pale cheeks. Never had anyone _asked_ his permission to do such a thing. Usually it was just something done before/during sex… He knew to a lot of omegas, it was a big deal and it meant more when the alpha _asked_ instead of showing his dominance and just _doing_ it. He cursed himself as he felt tears burn his eyes at the sudden feeling of love…

 

“I-... I… Yes, Brian… Of course. If you’d let me too…” He agrees quietly, a small smile dancing on to his lips as he imagined scenting the alpha… _Really_ scenting him and not shoving his face in his blankets like a creep…

 

Brian felt a smile break onto his face. He softly took the coffee mug from his omega and placed it on the tray. He knelt in front of Roger so they were at eye level, and kissed his forehead. Taking a deep breath, he smiled at the wide eyed man and leaned forward. He trailed his nose from the omegas temple to his ear slowly, the hair there tickling him pleasantly. He blew out a heavy breath in the omegas ear as warning before sliding further down. Taking air slower he moved from jaw to where shoulder met neck, his nose firmly against the skin. Roger's scent was so strong here Brian felt dizzy, but he sucked in more, needing as much as he could get. Once he reached the scent glands, he breathed out quickly and pressed his nose harder into the warmed skin there. The sugary scent filled his senses, he could nearly taste it on his tongue. His eyes slipped close, his hands grabbed the omegas hips, holding him tight.

 

Brian let his nose slide up the side of his neck again, once he reached his jaw he pushed with his nose making Roger's head fall to the side so he had more room. He devoured the extra space with his nose, smelling every inch of skin, committing it to memory. Once he was satisfied he had smelled all of the skin on the side he moved to the other and repeated the process. He was so absorbed in his actions he hadn't even been paying attention to Roger's hands in his hair or the moans that slipped passed his lips. Finally feeling like he had scented every last part of the omegas neck he pulled back, his hazel eyes opening.

 

Roger was completely flushed as the older man gazed at him. Normally, he wouldn’t think scenting to be pleasurable, but between the alphas face pressed against his skin, the breath tickling his neck, and the intoxicating smell that surrounded him Roger found it quite difficult to keep his mind… and body PG. He bite his lip shyly as he stared back into the alpha’s eyes before he slipped down on the floor with Brian. Well. Slipped onto his lap was more like it... is arms looping around the older man’s neck.

 

“May I…?” He didn’t realize how breathless he was until he spoke. His words barely above a whisper as he asked for Brian’s permission. Their eyes never once breaking.

 

“Yes, of course.” Brian smiled, holding the omega close in his lap. He watched as Roger's eyes filled with glee, his head moving forward. Roger immediately went to his scent glands where it was the strongest. Brian tilted his head to the side and let Roger have his way. Only a few omegas had scented him before, he only scented Annabelle during heat. He never expected anything to feel this amazing, it was nearly as good as having sex to him.

 

The drummer was in absolute _heaven_ . He couldn’t get enough of the strong, musky scent. All he wanted was to get even closer than he already was, which was nearly impossible considering their chests were already pressed together and he was literally straddling Brian’s lap. But he wanted… _needed_ more of the alpha’s scent _and_ touch. He couldn’t help the small moans as he took in the amazing smell Brian emitted. Without thinking, he opened his mouth and allowed his tongue to swipe over the salty skin before he quickly pulled away. Eyes closed tightly as he tried to bring himself back to his senses.

 

“Sorry…” He choked on the word as he shook his head. “Sorry.” He repeated more clearly, eyes slowly fluttering open.

 

Brian's chest heaved as he tried to calm down. When he saw those blue eyes full of lust he couldn’t stop himself from leaning forward and biting the omegas neck, right where he would if he were to bond him. He sucked hard, hearing Roger cry out, but he only nibbled and sucked harder until he was sure there would be a bruise.

 

“Bond with me.” He said without thinking. “Bond with me, please? Be mine for the rest of our lives. I'll always take care of you, and I'll be the alpha you need. Please?” He rambled off, his mind high with love and the pheromones Roger was putting off.

 

Roger was slowly coming down from his high and gazed at Brian in shock. His mouth gaped slightly as he studied the older man’s eyes. It felt as though time had completely halted. He knew this was an important decision that he should really discuss with his family and that they should both wait till they’ve had more than _one_ bloody date, but Roger couldn’t help but feel excitement and happiness surge through him at the thought of being _Brian’s_ . Pulling the alpha closer to him, their foreheads and noses pushed together and his eyes staring deep into the older man’s. He smirked. His gaze flickered to the other side of the room where Brian’s most prized possession sat. Biting his lip, he looked back at _his_ lover.

 

“Do you love me more than you precious little red _special_?” He teases softly, a playful glimmer in his blue eyes.

 

“If you asked, I'd smash it against the wall. I'd cry, but I'd do it for you.” Brian hummed, his arms tightening around the omega, _his omega._ “The guitars name is now _The Red Special,_ as the most special person in my life named it. Bond with me, Roger, please?” He asked again with a more clear head and serious tone.

 

“Our first heat together and you want to bond me? What if you don’t like how I am in bed?” He wonders, tilting his pretty little head to the side. The bruise on his neck very visible.

 

“I don’t care if I have to give myself hand jobs for the rest of my life, I want you to be _mine.”_ Brian held tighter to the omega, worried he was stalling so Brian would give up and he could say no easier. “If you don’t want to be with me, just say Roger. Just say and I'll never bother you again, we will just be band mates. But if you want this, please say _yes.”_

 

Roger rolled his eyes before smashing his lips to Brian’s, hoping to shut the babbling man up before pulling away. A smirk on his lips while mischief danced in his beautiful blue eyes.

 

“Don’t worry. You’ll never have to give yourself a hand job~” Roger _purred_ before connecting their lips in a deeper kiss. Their lips moved together for a moment before he pulled away again, but only slightly. Their lips were mere inches apart and Roger could feel how Brian’s eyelashes tickled his skin. “ _Bond_ me. Make me _yours_ . My next heat, I will belong to you and you to me.” There was no hesitation in his voice as he had no doubt in his mind that this is what he wanted. “ _Claim_ me and prove to the world that I’m _yours_.” He growls softly.

  
“ _Mine.”_ Brian growled before claiming his lips in a heated kiss.


End file.
